I've Been turned into a WHAT!
by overlyobsessive240
Summary: Kaede sees Inuyasha disrespecting a certian feline, and with her love of cats, she decides to teach him a lesson in her kind of twist on it. Will Inuyasha finally be forced to confess in the end? InuKag MirSan
1. InuYasha's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters related to him... okay! Why are you still here, read the story you mere mortal!

Chappie one

Don't hold grudges

Inuyasha always tried to act civilized around his friends, because chasing a cat, would just, well let's just say that it would bring him down to a lower level. So most of the time he ignored Kilalla (a/n how do u spell that again?) Or he would use her as a training item when he needed some...training, what did you expect.... some fancy word or something?

But Inuyasha being a dog demon and all didn't really help the fact. As they were nearing Kaede's village Inuyasha's instincts got the better of him. As Miroku was doing his usual groping on Sango, and Shippous sitting on Kagome's shoulder asking her random questions, Kilalla ran ahead of the pack, or more specifically ahead of Inuyasha, because apparently she found something of interest up ahead (a/n I don't know why she took these actions, WHY DO YOU ASK ME THESE THINGS!!!) Inuyasha got on all fours and chased after her. " Inuyasha you stop that this instant!" yelled Kagome from somewhere behind him. "Don't make me say it, Inuyasha!"

He had completely zoned out everything around him. All he wanted to do was catch that demented, two-tailed, cat-like thing. "Inuyasha!" screamed Sango. "You Leave Kilalla alone."

"That's it, I give up." Kagome huffed out, she was kind of tired from running after him,...duh. "Should I say it, Shippou?"

"Yeah!" Shippou loved to see Inuyasha punished.

"Okay," She said wearily and uncertain. "SIT! I said SIT BOY!!!"

"Nice work, Kagome" said a laughing Miroku. "You really sent him six feet under that time."

A series of muffled yelps and screams came from a very pissed Inuyasha in the ground. "Damn it Kagome, what did you do that for. I was only _following_ Kilalla to see what she was getting at" He was helped up by a very amused Kagome And Miroku, as for Sango she was busy tending to Kilalla, like she needs it. "I don't need your help, can't you tell that I'm used to it by it now."

"Geez, Inuyasha, don't be afraid to take a helping hand once and a while!" She said anger rising.

"You two, stop bickering like a married couple, because we've already reached the village." Miroku said. Sango was busy laughing at Miroku's comment, with Kilalla in her arms, need I remind you.

Only to be replied with lots of blushing from Inuyasha and Kagome, "ARE NOT!!!" the said in perfect unison.

Kaede just happened to be taking a stroll near by picking random herbs, when she decided to follow them and listen in on their constant bickering. In some weird twisted way she found it kind of funny. 'Hmph, I'll teach him to disrespect felines.' she thought to herself.

Kaede said some really weird incantations. ' By midnight tonight he will have quite a suprise on his hands.


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first.

A/N: Ummm, just so you know I got inspiration for this from a certain pet of mine, but if I told you which one I'd kind of ruin the suspense for you.

Chappie 2

Cats Have Hearing Too!

That night at a certain old lady's hut

"Hey, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked nervously, "Can I have a word with you outside?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." Miroku said, not having a clue as to why. You know Miroku, only selective observations.

outside

"Um, well..." Inuyasha started, actually nervous. "You, see Miroku, I'm afraid that if Kagome goes home tonight she might not come back."

"Now, Inuyasha what would give you that impression." Miroku asked, in his oh-so-friendly voice.

"Well, I don't know..." he said with a tone of anger in his voice. "MAYBE IT'S THE FACT THAT ALL THE SHARDS HAVE BEEN COLLECTED, AND WE HAVE NO NEED OF HER, YOU DOLT!!!"

"No need to be angry because you'll miss her, again, Inuyasha," Miroku said "But maybe if you asked her for you to go with her, than maybe you can make her come back."

"Fine, I'll ask her if I can spend the night in her era... do you think she'll be suspicious?" He asked seeking the truth.

"Not for a minute." although Miroku knew that she would see it coming from a mile ahead. "Does this have anything to do with you admitting you true feelings towards her?"

"Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha answered not wishing to argue with a monk armed with a painful staff.

"Yup." replied the said armed monk.

Miroku walked back inside to yet again start groping a certain demon exterminator.

'Well, then it's settled, I guess that all I have to do is muster up the courage to tell her.' (A/n yes,... I said muster!) Inuyasha quietly thought to him self. (Wait a second, if he is thinking to himself than how is he doing it quietly, he's not talking! I confuse myself a lot)

Inuyasha walked back inside looking for Kagome to as her if he could come with her. But first, he needed an excuse. Oh, he'll just tell her that he hasn't seen Souta and the others in a long time. Which in truth, he hasn't!

As he slid the door open into the back room of Kaede's hut, he found Kagome in the corner, attempting to pack her things into her yellow backpack. "Umm, Kagome?" he asked

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't hear you come in, hehe." She said not expecting what was about to be thrown at her.

"I was... wonder...ing, um, can I-come-back-to-your-era-with-you?" With much effort, he compressed the last part all into one word, just like Kagome and Sango did all of the time.

"Oh, sure why not!" she said, unaware of his intentions to confess the following morning. "Souta has been complaining about me leaving you behind. I think you come to grow on him, or is that vice-versa? Oh well! I was just about to leave, did you have anything to take with you? Oh, wait never mind." She just seemed to babble on and on, Inuyasha wasn't catching a single word of it.

A/n: please pretty please review, I really want some reviews!


	3. Why am I so Short?

Disclaimer: Third verse, same as the first.

A/n: I wrote this when I was on a sugar high, and I was freezing cold. Hm, maybe I should close the giant window in front of me, yeah, that might help.

Chapter 3

Why am I so Short?

As kagome gracefully jumped down the well, Inuyasha followed with not near the grace. As he was sitting on the ledge looking down into the well, still unsure if he should go or not, he came to a decision. As he turned his head to say good bye to Miroku and Sango, supposedly in the distance, Miroku gave him a mighty shove.

This shove resulted in Inuyasha hitting his head quite a few times on the opposing wall. When he finally jumped through the other side, he kind of smacked Kagome in the face. How did this happen you ask, well Kagome was leaning over the side of the well waiting for him. I know what your thinking, either ramen ramen ramen, or, not hte smartest move. I'm hoping the first or,... that's just creepy.

"Ow! She screamed, "Inuyasha, you didn't have to pummel me to the ground!"

"Could you please refrain from screaming," he started, "I'm right here you know, or are you to blind."

"Apparently not," she was really getting fed up with his constant sudden outbursts, "At least I can see the shards!"

"Yeah, what good does that do us now, wench!" he added that last part just to see how mad he could make her. "The Shikon no Tama was banished from our world!"

"Yeah, well it mattered a month ago you dolt!" she marched off heading for her back door,... because the well house was behind her house... duh!

In an attempt to make it up to her, not that he wanted to, just for the goodness of his own presence in this era. What he did was run up behind her and put his arms around her waist from behind, and jumped up to her open window. "Put me down" she said as he landed on her floor. As he began to walk out, upset that his plan didn't work, she said "Inuyasha, wait." He turned around and saw her grab a slip of paper off of her pillow. "It says, 'we left on vacation, sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, but we had no way of contacting you, we moved your old bed out, so that if you brought a friend you could both sleep in the queen size we put... in... here."

Upon saying that both of them turned ten shade of pink, actually twenty, but you get what I am saying. "Well, it's getting late I suppose we should... get to sleep." said Inuyasha not putting a thought to the matter that they were going to be sleeping in the same room, let alone bed together, with no one else in the house.

"Um, yeah," Kagome replied. "Go out in to the hall so I can change into something I can sleep in."

"Okay," he said, and for once, obeyed what Kagome told him to do.

"You can come in Inuyasha," she called not long after he left. As he entered he was swept off his feet.

"Kagome, are you planning to let your guard down wearing that!?!" He stammered as he spoke.

"Why? Inuyasha, silly, it's only shorts and a tank top."

"Oh, oops." he slowly crawled into bed next to her. It wasn't something new to them, they had often cuddled in the winter when Kagome said she was cold. "Um, good night Kagome."

It was kind of challenging for her to reply because she was already asleep.

next morning

Kagome turned over to not find Inuyasha, but a big lump under the blankets. "Hmpf, maybe his doing something considerate and fixing breakfast," As she lifted up the blanket she saw a really odd cat, yes a cat. "Buyo, what are you doing, I thought I closed my door," as she looked up at the door, as was expected, it was closed.

The cat woke up looked at her and did a cats impression of quirking an eyebrow. "Keep staring, maybe I'll do a trick." the 'cat' said in an oh so familiar voice.

At that moment she screamed even louder than when she was an infant crying for her mother. "Inu...yasha?"

He hopped of the bed and trotted over to the mirror, before he saw his new form, he said to her "Hey, why am I so short?"

A/n: Please review or I will hire my friend to track you down and send Sephiroth upon thee! So just review, FORTH THE PENGUINS COMMAND IT!!!


	4. Forced Confessions

Disclaimer: Fourth verse, same as the first. Plus, I don't own pop tarts okay.

A/n: Ok, sorry if the words are a little hard to read, because my fingers are a little sticky, ... I ate pop-tarts, ... am I the only one that gets this predicament from eating these delicious breakfast foods?

Chapter 4

What's a litter box...AHHHH!?!

_Previously_

_At that moment she screamed even louder than when she was an infant crying for her mother. "Inu...yasha?"_

_He hopped of the bed and trotted over to the mirror, before he saw his new form, he said to her "Hey, why am I so short?"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What have you done to me!?!For goodness shit, I am a cat!" Inuyasha said, need I mention furiously.

"I...I ... didn't ... do it." Kagome said, half afraid, half laughing her head off.

"Kagome, this is not funny, how in the world are we supposed to go to the feudal era, if I haven't a human bone in me?!?" Inuyasha raged on and on, he was in the form of his born rival!

"Oh, you have a point there, hehe, I didn't think about that," Kagome said. Then a dazed look hit her face.

"Kagome, what is it?" he said noticing her expression that only some one as stupid as Hojo could miss.( Just in case you are confused, Inuyasha has his own voice in the cat's body... but he can still purr, like a cat because his vocal chords were modified as he... well... transformed.)

"You have a collar on, it looks like your necklace," she started " only there's a small box on it." she slowly bent over to pick him up and examine it, but still slowly so she didn't scare Inuyasha.

"What are you doing wench?" he said as she gently wrapped a hand around his under side, as to pick him up with the least harm done. "Put me down, I'd scratch you if I knew how to get these blasted claws out, there like hiding in my hand,... erm, ... paw, uh, what ever, just put me down!"

Kagome set him on her bed, but to keep him there she decided to scratch behind his ears. Why, you ask? First of all, so that he wouldn't jump to the floor again, second, to see if he could purr.

He started purring, and she started laughing. "Hey, Kagome, that.. feels... nice..." He started angry as to scold her as she had touch his ears! Put he trailed off as he lightly started to drool.

Kagome persisted stroking, and occasionally scratching his ears, with one hand. And with the other she gently untied the small rectangular box tied to the strange red collar. With succeeding in doing so she opened it to find a small slip of paper. ( to open the box she had to use both hands, making Inuyasha wake form his daze and watch what she was doing. "The paper says, 'this is Inuyasha's punishment for disrespecting cats." she paused, and giggled, "I, Kaede-baba, whilst not let thee cross the path of th Bone Eaters Well, until Inuyasha confesses.' Inuyasha, what is she talking about? Oh well, the old hag probably doesn't know what she's talking about."

If it was possible, Inuyasha's face would have blended in with his haori right about now. Except he was a cat, .... he couldn't blush... duh! He knew exactly what Kaede was talking about, she was talking about confessing his true feelings, towards Kagome.

A/n: FYI just so you know, I was listening to the best three bands in the world while writing this. Those being, Maroon 5, Switch Foot, and the third one isn't a band, but, Nobuo Oematsu. Pleas review, oh yeah, just so you know, I think people that say r&r at the end of a chappie are obviously dumb. Because the kind of already read it if their reading you're a/n, duh!


	5. I Don't know what she's talking about!

Hello ppl! After a very, very long time, I've decided to update my first and I think best fic. So, here it is, I don't have much to say now...

Disclaimer: 5th verse same as the first, a little bit repetitive a little bit worse...

Chapter 5

I don't know What She's Talking About

"Well, Inuyasha, I suppose we will have to try figuring out what this old lady's talking about to get you home." Kagome said wearily. "Or, you could always stay here with me and Buyo!"

"You wish" Inuyasha said as he rubbed her leg for more petting. "Feh!"

"Hey, Inuyasha." she said scratching her head. You know, like what people do when they're thinking. "Come to mention it, Miroku said you were going to have something important to tell me when we got here. What was it?"

'Stupid womanizing good for nothing monk, lousy excuse for a friend!' he thought to himself, this was supposed to be a suprise. That is, if he could muster up the strength to tell her. Somehow, after all the demons he faced and near death situations he had live through, this was harder than all of them.

"Well, I, ...I dunno what he was talking about" he said shakily.

Even as a cat, she could tell when Inuyasha was lying to her. "Inuyasha, really, if you want to go back to the feudal era you better tell me!"

"...feh" he replied.

"While your thinking this over, I'm going to go take a bath. Okay? Hellllo? Earth to Inu!"she said while he just sat there looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, huh, okay, sure yeah." he was trying to figure out how to say it to her, it was going to be tens times harder being a cat and all. He was so deep in thought he didn't really notice when Kagome left for the bathroom.

Now that the bedroom door was open, Inuyasha was free to roam the house. (He couldn't really open it on his own now could he?) He started to pace the hallway upstairs and really wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

He looked ahead and saw the bathroom door open, and totally spaced out that Kagome was in the tub taking a bath. In his pacing, he just kind of waltzed right in on Kagome! Only to be met with a great shriek.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?"She said innocently, in her school girlish cracking voice.

Being the baka that he is, he said the first thing that came to mind, "How to tell you that I love you?" he immediately anime style fainted on the floor.

Kagome on the other hand was in a state of awe! "Um, um..." 'Wow, he really does!' she thought as he slowly regained consciousness but was still a cat!

"Hey that was supposed to work!" he said examining his self.

"OH! _Now_ I get it!" she yelled at him. " you only said that so you could have your precious hanyou form back!" she was absolutely fuming now. "You really do love that clay pot of Kikyo don't you?"

At this, his cat form started crying. (if cats could cry, this is what he was doing)

"How could you think that Kagome!" he yelled as loud as his kitty vocal cords could. "I would've sent you home after we found all the Shikon No Tama if I didn't love you." what am I saying, he's thinking to himself. I could've taken it back!

"Well, that's great Inuyasha, and I have always loved you too, but um, your still a cat!" she said while giggling. During this conversation, Inuyasha had ended up outside the bathroom door and was talking to her through it. At this point in time, Buyo came bounding up the stairs, and laughed himself silly at Inuyasha's appearance.

"Shut up you stupid cat" he said furiously to Buyo.

A/n: Cliffy, sort of, I can't stand cliffies so you just have to wonder what Kaede was talking about! Maybe Inuyasha didn't have to tell Kagome in the first place. For all you ppl out there, the penguins say review, because if you don't I will cease to write again! .


	6. Lots Of Sweatdrops

Muahahaha, I'm in such a rush to actually finish this story! I just want to get it over with! Cuz for once I know exactly what is going to happen!

Chapter 6

Lots Of Sweatdrops

"Don't be mean to buyo!" cried Kagome from the tub. "He didn't do anything to hurt you, I mean except for that one time...Inuyasha! If you don't stop verbally abusing my cat, I'm going to s-i-t you!" Kagome said this while peering through the door and seeing Inuyasha's collar/necklace thing.

"Oh, put a cork in it Kagome!" Inuyasha said while talking with Buyo, seeing things in a whole new perspective (cats are really persuasive like that.) "Cat's aren't that bad okay, I mean, I got a lot more affection from you as a cat!" He added that last bit just to make her stutter, he really thought when she did that was funny.

The next thing he knew, Inuyasha was standing at his regular heighth.

From the distance, you could here Kagome giggling her face off.

"Something tells me you knew that what I just said was all I had to say in the first place!" Inuyasha was so pissed, his teeth were gritted as he said this. He was so angry he barged into the bathroom (again) and started to yell at Kagome face to face.

Kagome blushed a lot now because of two things. Number 1, this was not a bubble bath so he could see through the clear water. Number 2, he was tall enough to see over the tub. "Osuwari!" cried Kagome. "I told Kaede-baba to do that so we could make you do this, she thought it was a cleansing of sorts for you. I thought it was just funny!"

"Almost going through the floor of your bathroom is not funny!" Inuyasha said. sweat drop

"Well...at least you can go through the bone eaters well now!" Kagome replied, admitting that she had sat him rather forcefully.

"Who says I want to?" said Inuyasha with a malicious glint in his eyes.

A/n finally done! yaya two chappies in a day! So now im done so you all can stop trying to throw some rotten fruit at me for abandoning this fic muahahahhahahahahaha


End file.
